Urban housing is becoming increasingly expensive and local government officials have recognized that the ability to provide affordable housing, for example for urban professionals, may significantly impact the ability of cities to remain globally competitive. In an effort to address the associated expense of urban housing and reduce the costs of urban housing, some developers have experimented with reducing the square footage of housing and have offered micro-units. However, such units may fail to provide individuals with the requisite space suitable for effectively accommodating the diverse and personalized needs of the occupant. For example, if an occupant requires sleeping quarters, storage units, an office space, and an entertainment space, micro-units face significant obstacles in efficiently accommodating such a wide range of needs.